


Starlight's Journey

by StarlightFS



Category: 3ds - Fandom, Miitopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightFS/pseuds/StarlightFS
Summary: This contains SPOILERS for Miitopia!I hope you enjoy!





	Starlight's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Starlight's first job/power is a thief btw! i didnt really know where to add that in the story but there it is.

Starlight was just a regular person until she found monster with faces. Starlight was given powers to go save Miitopia from the Dark Lord, but she could never do the journey alone. There came three brave souls to join her journey. Sammy the mage, Dream the warrior, and Flora the chef. The team became great friends! They saved the Greenhorne and the royal family, but upon entering kingdom Neksdor.

The team entered the inn and as Starlight wasn't looking the Dark Lord came in and took both her friends and her power. No longer a thief, Starlight becomes a cat and now has a reason to defeat the Dark Lord, to save her friends! She starts to travel alone but soon approached by Amber the pop star, Leo the cleric, and Stormy the imp. The team find a genie and saves the town of Neksdor with the help of Great Sage Alice. The team says there goodbyes to the townspeople of Neksdor and head to the inn.

Starlight wasn't looking behind her back and The Dark Lord took her friends and her powers for the second time! Starlight becomes a princess, which will soon be her favorite class. Starlight enters the Realm of Fey and was greeted with her new teammates Echo the tank, Tala the scientist, and Hammy the flower.

Hammy was the least favorite in the group and no one really likes him, Is it because he hides behind others so he wont take a hit? Because he doesn't heal anyone? Or is it because he keeps on fainting? Starlight notices the hate towards Hammy and decide to be very kind to him.The group saves the Fab Fairies and Elven Retreat.

For the third and last time The dark lord came in and took Starlight's friend. Thankfully The Dark Lord was unable to take her powers. Starlight headed towards Karkaton where the Dark Lord's castle stands. Starlight enters a small cave where she finds Great Sage Alice and three of her friends. There stood Flora, Stormy, and Hammy faceless! Starlight went around saving there faces that were stuck on monsters! First she saved Hammy's face which was on a magma slime! Then she saved Stomy's face which was on a paincloud. Lastly she save Flora's face which was on a Golem. The faces returned back their bodies.

Flora jumped around "OH UNICORNS! I knew you would save me!"

Stormy smiled, "Really happy to be seeing you again!" She turned to Hammy and Flora, "Thanks for shivering in fear with me! Going to guess that you guys a friends of Starlight?"

Flora nodded, "Yup I am Flora!"

Hammy joined in, "I am Hammy. Pleasure to meet you!" Hammy yawns, "Cant wait to find an inn."

Starlight was too happy to listen in what they were saying, "Its not fun traveling alone! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Starlight's face filled with determination, "We still need to save the others!"

Starlight, the new team, and Alice continued on. The group entered in a  cave and rock suddenly fell from above! The group was split in half. Starlight, Alice, and Flora shouted to Hammy and Stormy from the other side of the rocks, "Keep going on head and we will try to meet up ahead."

Both groups continued on and later on they found each other. The team was celebrating as they were rudely interrupted by a growling noise behind them. The group was suddenly attacked by a Cerberus behind the  Cerberus were three faceless people shaking in fear.

"Tala! Dream! Leo!" She shouted. Starlight eyes were red with anger and mist from tears of joy. After a long battle they finally won. The faces floated back. Starlight run up to them her eyes big and watering with tears.

"Oh, Starlight!" Dream run up to Starlight and gave her a huge hug. Starlight put her head on Dream's shoulder tear's flowing down her face.

Leo danced, "You saved us!"

Tala smiled happily, "I guess we owe you one!"

Starlight walked back from Dream and smiled, "You bet you do! The rescue wasn't that easy!"

Dream looked at Starlight confused. Starlight remembered that Dream, Flora and Sammy were her first friends to be kidnapped so they still don't know about the other adventures.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Starlight smiled. 

Tala took a second and put her hand on her chin and said, "The other three are in the Dark Lord's Castle! I saw them faceless before I was also faceless."

Leo nodded and said, "Well its not going to be easy but we can do it! Come on lets go!"

Leo, Tala, Dream, Flora, Stormy, and Hammy to the inn. Great Sage Alice turns looked back to Starlight, "That's six people saved! I think its time for me to head off!"

Starlight nodded "Ya! Thanks for all your help

Alice smiled "Then my time here is done! I wish you luck on your journey!"

It was time to go into the Dark Lord's Castle. Starlight, Stormy, Leo, And Dream enter the castle and the others stay back in the inn. As they explore the castle they find Amber. The group was panicking seeing Amber faceless. Starlight hears some weird noises and turns around. They were suddenly attacked by a demon with Amber's face on it. After hard fight they finally saved Amber's face. 

Amber jumped up and down, "You came!"

Starlight was grinning ear to ear, "Of course we did! Glad your back!"

Stormy leaped from behind and hugged Amber. Amber was shocked from fear after a heartbeat she smiled and started to laugh, "You almost scared my face off!"

The group shares a good laugh together.  _Amber, Leo, and Stormy!_  Starlight thinks to her memories with her friends.  _The whole group that helped Neksdor. Now Sammy and Echo!_

Amber smiles to her friends, "Well I need a nap before any battling." Amber heads off to the inn.

After a little more adventuring in the castle but this time with Tala, Hammy, and Amber. The group was fighting some monsters and Hammy takes a quick look behind them. Hammy screams as he sees a painting with Echo's face on it and faceless Echo next to it.

"What's wrong Hammy?" Starlight asks and turns around. Starlight sees the painting in front of them and before she knew it they were in a battle. 

Echo's eyes were wide open, "Where am I? I remember the Dark Lord bringing me here.. the rest is gone, tho. My heads all mess up! I think I need a nap." He walked off to the inn

"Wow that was fast!" Tala shook her head

"I hope Echo is all right." Hammy said in a worried voice. The group ran after Echo to the inn. The inn was nice and calming. Everyone was getting to know each other. Sense Starlight already knew everyone she decide to say in a room by herself. She looked at the empty bed in the two bed room she was in. She was writing her notebook when she heard a knocking noise. She walkes over to open the door.

The inn only allows two people in a room together for a day and all inns have five room but people would often go into each others rooms to give gifts and hang out with each other. It was odd how they are always able to find an inn after each travel. Even in the Dark Lord's castle!

Leo was on the other side of the door holding a small gift box. "Heard you were in a room alone so i got you a gift. Open it! Open it!" Leo hand Starlight the box. Starlight unwraps it and pull out the fluffy thing that was inside. It was a teddy bear. 

Starlight claps,"Thank you!!"

Leo smiles and walks back to his room with Echo. It was hard to tell if its day or night from inside but after a short nap Starlight, Echo, Dream, and Amber go out to continue exploring. As the group was walking Amber suddenly started to feel clingy. Amber suddenly clinched onto Dream's leg.

"Don't go! Please." Amber cries to Dream. Dream smiles and pats Amber's head, "Its ok Amber."

Suddenly a flying armor this Sammy's face on it appears and next to it was faceless Sammy running in a circle. Dream goes up to attack but Amber stops her again. Dream smiles and stays back. The battle was up to Echo and Starlight. The battle was hard and long, near the end of the battle Echo fainted it was all up to Starlight now. Starlight eats an HP Banana and attacks. The battle was finally over and Amber returned back to normal as soon as the monster was defeated

"I knew you'd come for me!" Sammy's eyes were big and had tears in them. The group started dance, hands in the air and hopping around. The group hopped all the way back to the inn.

 

Starlight looked to make sure Stormy fell asleep and pulled out her notebook.

_I did it. Back together again. Oh how much I missed them. Sammy and her weird yet amazing ideas. Flora, who often would make mistakes but yet she always found ways to get around them. Amber who always entertained the group with her beautiful music but also helped sort out problem between people. Stormy and her mischief with the monster but she was always kind to the group even when she was being stubborn. Leo who wanted to show he was more then a healer but a brave knight. Tala who made weird experiments and put others first. Echo who wanted to show that he was strong and a cool person, and he did. Hammy would ways faint first but people still cared about him and tried to heal him when he was still alive. Dream, my partner, she was cautious and often saved the team when times were hard, she had the group's back._

Starlight closed her  notebook and looked up. 

Stormy was looking at Starlight, "You notice that you say out loud the words your writing?"

Starlight gave an embarrassing looked and sighed, "Sorry."

Stormy turned around, "Its five in the morning. You were talking all night at least let me get some rest before we have to go out."

Starlight leaped out of the bed in her pjs and grabbed her fan, her preferred weapon, "Five in the morning means it time to go and adventure!"

Stormy sighed, "Please don't pick me to go on this adventure let me stay at the inn."

Starlight frowned "But we are going to fight the Dark Lord and i remember you saying.  _When you go to fight to Dark Lord you better chose me! I wanna kick their butt!"_

Stormy leaped out off bed who oddly enough was already in her imp costume  and grabbed her pitchfork, "LETS GO!" 

Starlight an Stormy run down to the inn lobby hoping to find someone already awake. Dream was running on the treadmill and Flora was making breakfast. Starlight turned to Stormy, "I think we found the team."

Stormy smiled back and went to go tell them what is going on. Starlight quickly ran back to the room to get in her celestial gown. Starlight went back down the the lobby. Dream, Flora,  and Stormy were all ready and waiting for her.

As the group was leaving the inn they suddenly hear loud  _WAIT!_ from behind them. There stood Tala and Echo with MP Candies and HP Bananas in their hands.

They distributed the bananas and candies. "Don't want to go in a huge battle unprepared." Tala smiled. Starlight smiled and silently nodded. The group started to slowly turn back around until someone else stopped them. Amber, Sammy, Leo, and Hammy were behind them each holding a new weapon for them. Leo handed Flora a titanium frying pan. Hammy gave Dream a dragon sword. Amber gave Stormy a rune spear. Sammy gave Starlight a peacock fan. 

"And you don't want to leave with out some healing." Leo healed the team.

The team was extremely thankful that they were speechless. 

"Come on go now!" Sammy pushed them to the door. The whole inn had there backs. The team headed out the door followed by many claps and cheering  _'You can do it!'  'Stay safe, ok?'_ and other cheers.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
